


I've Got an Elastic Heart

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy wakes up after her first time sleeping at Daniel's, only to find the other half of the bed empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got an Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt reading "peggy + daniel | morning after" that quickly got out of hand but I'm not sorry. Hope you enjoy it, please leave me a comment or stop over on my tumblr, already-c00lest! :)

Peggy woke in the early morning with rays of sunlight casting shadows on her bare skin peeking from under the bed sheets. Inhaling, she was met with the familiar scent of her perfume mixed with Daniel’s cologne, but upon reaching out to the spot next to her, fingers spread wide, she was met with a cold empty space. Frowning, she rose slowly, finding Daniel’s white shirt hanging off the edge of the bed and quickly shrugged it on, carelessly fastening a few buttons.

From outside the bedroom she heard the light tapping of a pen against a desk, creating a steady but resonating sound throughout the small apartment. It was a humble little place, as the S.S.R. certainly didn’t pay as well as other jobs, but it had everything Daniel had ever needed. A quaint little kitchenette hung around the corner, although he spent most mealtimes in the office. Then there was the tiny bathroom with a shower that had either freezing or scalding water come from it, and a rusty sink with a broken medicine cabinet. But it was all very characteristic of the Agent Sousa that Peggy knew.

The agent that would spend endless hours at the office because something just didn’t add up. The only one who would exchange greetings with Peggy without the intent to fill her in on his lunch order after. He was the only one at the agency who actually saw her for what she was- a woman, but a woman who was just as capable as the rest of the men flooding the office.

Peggy supposed she had always appreciated him for that, even though she could hold her own just fine. It was nice to have someone at work who didn’t treat her like a coat-hanger. And she’d be lying if she claimed to never notice Daniel’s affectionate gestures towards her. Everyone in the office made sure to tease both of them about it.

After a particularly frustrating day at work, Peggy had wanted to storm out of the office and never look back, but instead asked Daniel to go get dinner with her upon impulse. She still remembers the way a blush crept up his neck and how he was too flustered to gather words, before nodding his head while grabbing his jacket and crutch. That was when they began to grow into something more than friends, as Peggy groaned about the bad nature of her day over a few too many glasses of wine. Like the gentleman Sousa was, he had walked her back to the Griffith, where she kissed him on the cheek, leaving the sweet scent of her perfume behind on Daniel as he walked home.

The weeks after that were filled with more dinners, with the occasional lunch taken in the middle of a quiet day at the office. Peggy began to sink into a comfortable routine with Daniel, and it was all extremely refreshing to finally be close with someone that she could be completely honest with. The other agents made their speculations after seeing the two walk out of the office together every night, but neither Peggy or Daniel could bring themselves to care what the others thought.

The night before had been lovely- Peggy had come over to Daniel’s apartment, and offered what little help she could in preparing dinner. For a single young man living in New York he was a pretty decent cook. Her help mainly consisted of leaning on his shoulder and feathering light kisses along his jaw or carrying the larger pots back and forth. The closest she came to actually cooking was lighting a candle for their table.

Peggy had forgotten the last time she had such a good meal, especially cooked only for her and savored every last bite. Afterwards they had curled up by the fireplace and simply enjoyed each others’ company. Soon, sweet innocent little kisses had turned into more passionate ones as they moved from the living space to Daniel’s bedroom. It was as plain as Peggy had imagined it- basic white sheets and a mahogany end table with his reading glasses and a book set on top of it. It still suited him though, just like the rest of his place, and soon enough Peggy’s mind had become occupied with much more pressing matters than the four white walls in his room.

Slipping out of the bed, Peggy lightly padded down the hallway in bare feet, into Sousa’s small study area. Like she had guessed, Daniel was sitting at his desk, with an S.S.R. file strewn across it, simply staring at the pages and tapping his pen still. He turned to face her before she walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently placing a kiss to his hair.

"You’re off the clock Agent Sousa," Peggy said, stroking his hair softly.

"I know, I’m sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked while leaning back into her touch.

"Nothing you can’t apologize for by coming back to bed with me." she teased.

"It’s just this covert mission infiltration isn’t adding up. It was almost like they made it too easy. Maybe they wanted us to find the weapons.” he began to babble, before Peggy leaned forward and shut the file.

"It’s a Sunday morning. We can worry about the case tomorrow. It’s not going anywhere, Daniel." she said. Yet she realized that this was just a way of Daniel coping about what they had done last night. He didn’t know how to have relationships after such a long time devoting himself to his work after the war. Peggy herself wasn’t an expert either, but they could teach each other, and learn together. He smirked and bent up to kiss her. He then followed her back into the bedroom and they proceeded to spend the rest of the day in bed.


End file.
